LOS UCHIHA
by hina230
Summary: Hinata y Hanabi Uchiha son hijas de un amor prohibido entre una Uchiha y un Hyuga, pero con la muerte de sus padres sufren un cambio y activan un nuevo doujutsu. El tiempo paso y un año después de la guerra ninja, liberan a Sasuke Uchiha. Pero un nuevo enemigo aparece; y Sasuke, Hinata y Hanabi lucharan para vencerlo y vencer sus diferencias.
1. Chapter 1

Los Uchihas: Capitulo primero

0o0o0o

_Flashback_

— hablan —

"pensamientos"

Disclaimer : Ok los personajes son del amo y señor creador de Naruto

Bien las personalidades de los personajes van a cambiar un poco (por no decir mucho en algunos)

En Hinata el cambio es 70% RTN y 30% tímida, en Sasuke mmm… bueno algo tiene que cambiar al estar tanto tiempo con Naruto ósea mas comunicativo, Hanabi pues en el anime no pusieron mucha de su personalidad así que yo la voy a interpretar XD y por último los personajes que aparecerán en la trama los voy a poner un poco cambiados (más a los hombres…ya verán porque) pero de ahí en fuera si sucede algún cambio yo les aviso oky

0

0

0

0

_Hace 15 años, en la aldea de Konoha se encontraban una madre con su hija a las afueras del Distrito Uchiha_

— _¿Hina-chan quieres acompañarme a ver a una amiga?—pregunta una hermosa mujer con cabellos negros azulados, piel con porcelana y ojos color negros _

—_C-claro, mamá— contesta una pequeña de cinco años, que era copia de la mayor excepto por sus ojos que eran color perla acompañado con un llamativo sonrojo adornando sus pequeñas mejillas, cabello muy corto con un fleco y dos largos mechones enmarcando su rostro . Entran así dos pelinegras al Distrito Uchiha_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Dos pequeños de la misma edad se encontraban escondidos en una gran mansión de la zona Uchiha _

— _¿Entonces lo prometes?— Le pregunta un pequeño con cabellos azabaches, ojos de un profundo color negro y piel algo pálida, portando una cálida sonrisa _

—_e-esta bien, te prometo ser más fuerte y-y no dejarme de nadie—le dice una pequeña ojiperla de cabellos azulados_

— _bien y para cuando lo logres serás mi esposa—alza el azabache su meñique_

—_S-si— Dos pequeños cruzan sus dedos meniques con el otro en señal de promesa eterna_

—_A-adiós Sasuke-chan—_

—_Cuídate Hinata—_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Meses después… justo en la noche de la masacre Uchiha se vieron cara a cara dos hermanos (N/A: le recorte un poco el dialogo) _

— _¿Por qué? Itachi-niisan, ¡¿Por qué los mataste a todos?!—_

— _Crece y ódiame sasuke, luego lo entenderás—_

_Se va la firme y elegante figura del joven uchiha, dejando a la deriva a su pequeño hermano llorando y al punto del desmayo._

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_"¿mamá por qué no has regresado? Desde la tarde que te fuiste y no has regresado me estoy preocupando pues ya es de noche."_

_Entra el tercer Hokage a la casa donde la pequeña se encontraba ya llorando; se acerca cuidadosamente y con la pena y tristeza impregnada en su rostro le pone una mano en el pequeño hombro de la niña _

— _Hinata tengo que informante de algo muy importante. _

— _H-hokage-sama ¿qué paso?_

— _Tu madre se encontraba en el complejo Uchiha ...ocurrió ahí una masacre y nadie sobrevivió. Lamento mucho tu perdida. _

— _¿ mamá? Y- ya no va a volver._

_Se le caen las lágrimas a una pequeña que conforme al pasar del tiempo se volvían más gruesas. Hasta que otro llanto más débil interrumpió el corre de lágrimas._

— _Hinata, tu y tu hermana tendrán que vivir con su pariente más cercano que sería su tío__* Hiashi Hyuga y su hijo Neji ellos cuidaran de ustedes._

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Fin flashback_

El tiempo transcurrió, 15 años se han ido volando y con este: la guerra, la tristeza, las pérdidas humanas, las alegrías y sobre todo las promesas olvidadas; y más para dos pelinegros que el tiempo separo pero el destino quiso volver a juntar.

En Raíz, el lugar debajo de la gran aldea ninja se encontraban: cuatro anbus escoltando afuera de la prisión al último Uchiha ya que había cumplido su castigo.

"Al fin saldré de esta prisión , hpm después que ayude a acabar con esa estúpida guerra esos malagradecidos todavía me encierran, bueno por lo menos se dignaron a soltarme … ¡CLARO DESPUÉS DE UN MALDITO AÑO¡ más seguro ni se acordaban esos ancianos hasta que alguien les dijo ¿ qué haremos con el uchiha ?. Malditos viejos, bueno por lo menos me dejaron volver al complejo Uchiha."

Al azabache lo siguen escoltando encadenado de las manos y tapado de los ojos hasta quedar en la oficina principal de la ahora Hokage princesa de las babosas donde se encontraban: la Hokage, la asistente de esta Shizune, y el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto

—Sasuke Uchiha— hablo la hokage—Tus pasados crímenes fueron perdonados por ayudar a combatir a Uchiha Madara en la pasada gran guerra, pero tus crímenes de desertar, estar a órdenes de Orochimaru, hacer un equipo con ninjas renegados e integrarte con el eliminado grupo Akatsuki fueron ya pagados al estar en confinamiento solitario en una cárcel de máxima seguridad por un año, el cual ya paso.

—Ya obaa-chan , ya deja de dar vueltas al asunto y deja ir a Sasuke-teme—parlotea un el ninja de cabellos del color del trigo, ojos azules como dos zafiros luminosos , piel bronceada culpa de los arduos entrenamientos al que se sometía dando resultados favorables en su físico de Adonis despistado y en sus mejillas tres líneas de cada lado.

—Ya déjame de llamar así Naruto uff… ¡Gato!

—A sus órdenes hokage-sama— se inclino el anbu que de la nada apareció en medio de la oficina

—Quítenle las esposas y la venda de los ojos, desde en este momento Sasuke Uchiha queda libre de todo cargo y vuelve a ser ninja activo de konoha. — dicho esto al instante las pesadas esposas que llevaba en manos y pies le fueron retiradas y al ultimo la venda que obstruía la vista, a los segundos que esta fue retirada, abrió sus ojos deslumbrándose un momento por la intensidad de la luz, pero después se pudieron acostumbrar e identificar lo que había ante él.

El anbu desapareció de la habitación.

—Dobe.

—Eso… ¡ESO SE TE OCURRE DECIRME DESPUES DE NO VERME EN UN AÑO!

—Lo que fue una bendición.

—Eso es sin discusión—susurro a su asistente la hokage

—Esto hay que celebrado en Ichiraku's ramen, vamos teme. — jalo al azabache fuera de la ventana junto con el

—Espera todavía no termino de decirle lo importante…— le grita en la ventana al rubio pero el ya se encontraba muy lejos como para escucharle. —Bueno ya no importa ya le diré en otro momento.

0

0

0

— Tsunade-sama estará bien dejar vivir a los tres Uchiha en el mismo lugar ya los conoce como son de temperamentales— le dice la castaña a su maestra

— Te preocupas demasiado Shizune, además se tendrán que conocer tarde o temprano, después de todo el no es el último que queda—

0

0

0

En otro lugar en la acogedora casa de unas hermanas — Hinata nee-san ten buena suerte en la misión.

— Está bien, recuerda lo que tienes que hacer mientras me voy y no te preocupes solo va a durar un mes.

— Si se lo que tengo que hacer… SACAR EL MÁXIMO PROVECHO DE LOS ADULADORES COMO QUE ME INVITEN LA COMIDA Y LA COMPRAS JAJAJA.

—No tienes remedio ¿verdad?... solo no salgas sola y cuídate mucho Hanabi-chan… Ah y cuida de Sasuke recuerda que el también es un ser vivo, necesita comer ok.

— Miau — maulla un pequeño gatito negro como dando una respuesta a sus dueñas. Así se alejo de su hogar la hermosa pelinegra para ir con su equipo y empezar su misión.

0

0

0

"al fin después de tanto tiempo me encuentro otra vez en mis terrenos, ya llevo viviendo un mes al parecer ya nadie vive en las zonas aledañas al complejo aunque es una suerte porque las descerebradas no se atreven y se vayan disminuyendo hasta que cuando llego ya no queda ni una, solo he visto un gato negro que ronda por aquí." Sale de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre de su casa es tocado acompañado de un grito que se escucharía hasta Suna

— ¡TEME!

— ¿Qué quieres dobe, que es que no tienes casa o qué? — "en un maldito mes he aprendido cuan persistente es el dobe… es mejor dejarlo pasar rápido como dicen ¿no? Al mal tiempo darle prisa" y con este pensamiento el azabache deja pasar a su rubio amigo a su casa.

— Vamos a entrenar Sasuke hace mucho que no entrenamos juntos y antes de que venga esedía, ya sabes cómo se ponen tus locas fans y no creo que nos dejen entrenar por temor a que desfigure tu rostro jajaja.

— Sigue soñando dobe ya que nunca va a pasar— con esa conversación los dos amigos salieron del complejo para adentrarse al bosque.

—Sí que tienes suerte teme, mira que tener a tus fans dándote y haciendo todo lo que quieras es fantástico. Yo quisiera que hicieran eso por mí… mmm como ¡DARME MUCHA COMIDA! Y tal vez un plato gigante de ramen.

— Si eso quieres, Por mi quédatelas y haber si tanta suerte cuando a tu precioso ramen le pongan somníferos para haber si te pueden secuestrar por no decir violarte.

— Jajaja, si tienes razón pero ya quiero verte en esas situaciones teme y solo falta una semana para San Valentín.

— hmp a ver si ya maduras dobe. — así llegaron los dos amigos al lugar de entrenamiento del equipo siete.

0

0

0

Ya terminado el entrenamiento por no decir destrucción en una de las calles oscuras y solitarias enfrente de lo que era el prestigioso clan Uchiha se encontraba un pelinegro, el último de estos o eso creía… hasta que una risita sonó justo detrás del pelinegro y este al creer que era una de sus tantas alucinaciones que había creído escuchar desde que llego al barrio Uchiha así que no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino pero…

— ohh Sasuke-kun, que guapo te ves pero que haces tan solito a estas horas porque no mejor vamos a casa cariño.

El Uchiha estaba enfurecido nadie se atrevía a decirle así y así fue como se dio vuelta para mandar muy lejos a la loca que se atreviera a decirle de ese modo.

— hmp ya lárgate o si no tomare medidas extremas contra ustedes y no será lindo como dicen.

—lo siento mucho Uchiha-san si lo moleste pero no le estaba hablando a usted —lo menciona una hermosa ojiperla de unos veinte años con cabellos largos entre azules y negros, piel blanca como porcelana haciendo una formal reverencia pero lo que trae en brazos empieza a revolverse y termina corriendo.

—Sasuke-kun espera—la pelinegra va corriendo detrás del gato que hasta ahora no se había percatado que era mientras que colgaba de su cuello un moño azul oscuro

— miau— en la oscuridad va acercándose una ojiperla de unos quince años de piel un poco mas bronceada que su hermana, traía sus castaños cabellos en una coleta baja cargando al dichoso animal entre brazos acercándose a la pelinegra y junto con ella el azabache.

—Onee-san volviste.

—Te dije que volvería ¿verdad?

—Tsk, lamento arruinar esta escena familiar pero ya larense.

— Que dices Uchiha — le reta la pequeña pero orgullosa castaña

— Que ya se larguen ¿Qué no ven? Estamos enfrente de los dominios Uchiha.

— Y a ti que te incumbe que estemos o no estemos aquí.

— Que aquí nadie vive cerca de aquí solo los Uchiha.

— pero que conveniente U-c-h-i-h-a.

— mira mocosa digo que se larguen con su madre a que les enseñe a coser o a tener buenos modales.—decía el pelinegro al máximo de su paciencia ya que la castaña no le hacia fácil el calmarse

— Uchiha, yo no sé qué idea se ha dado pero usted es el que se entrometió, nosotras vivimos aquí en las casas enfrente de su tan preciado clan, así que nos retiramos — señala una pequeña casa que por la oscuridad no se podía notar lo arreglada que estaba en comparación de las otras.

Las hermanas ya se encontraban encaminándose a su casa cuando una cuarta voz se unió a lo que había sido la discusión

—Qué bueno que los encuentro a todos reunidos.— expresa un joven de piel pálida rayando en el blanco, ojos negros y una sonrisa un tanto falsa

— Sai-kun es un gusto verlo por cierto buenas noches.

—No al contrario el gusto es mío al poder apreciar dos lunas como ustedes, aunque espero no ser repentino pero podrían venir los tres, hokage-sama los necesita ver con urgencia.

— Por supuesto vamos enseguida.— La hermana menor que cargaba al azabache felino lo deja con sumo cuidado en el suelo

—Escucha bien Sasuke-kun vamos a ir a ver a la hokage y lo más seguro es que regresemos hasta muy noche, así que ve a casa y ya no salgas mas ¿entendido?— y como lo ordeno su pequeña dueña se fue directo a la casa que habitaban.

— Bien vámonos— ofreciendo su brazo a cada ojiperla para escoltarlas a la torre hokage mientras que el azabache era ignorado olímpicamente.

TO BE CONTINUE….

* En esta historia Hiashi no será el padre de Hinata y Hanabi, será el de Neji, ¿Por qué?... MUAJAJA YA LO SABRAN…

En este fic le voy a dar un cambio de personalidad a los personajes por ciertas razones que no lo voy a explicar porque se arruinaría la historia. Además que voy revisar los capítulos que subí porque tenían faltas ortográficas uff después que me bajaron de mi hermoso romance con este fic voy a tomar en cuenta mis faltas. Por su comprensión gracias

**PROXIMO CAPITULO…**

— **¿No lo sabes Sasuke? tu y tu difunto hermano no eran los últimos del clan Uchiha — / —¡ usted sabe que cortamos lazos con los Uchiha y los Hyuga ¡ — / —te voy a dar una misión— / — ¡ Neji-niisan ¡— / **

**INNER: ¡konichiwa! a todos los que pasen a leer este humilde fic**

**YO: mmm ahora te pones de humilde… si como no.**

**INNER: bueno… tenía que darle algo de emoción al asunto jajaja**

**YO: como digas...**

**INNER: será como pienses… ¿no es así?**

**YO: ahs… ya está bien…**

**INNER: ¿no querías decirles algo importante?**

**YO: ahh ya me acorde… voy a poner como una sección donde recomendare fics de otros autor s ya me di cuenta que eso es algo que mejor hago así que ahí va la primera recomendación.**

**1.- Destiny de Dark Amy-chan es un sasuhina de 28 capítulos y está completo. Secretamente este fue mi primer fanfic que leí.**

**2.- Dulces de Halloween de Kazuyo Junjou es un fic familiar y humorístico que te recordara lo que sentías al pedir dulces de niño. Es una aventura de Itachi y Sasuke. Personalmente creo que me paso a mí y a mi hermanita.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS: LA MISION **

_Flashback_

— hablan —

"pensamientos"

Ok los personajes son del amo y señor creador de Naruto (que últimamente tiene ataques asesinos con sus personajes… tanto haciendo a Sasuke se le pego un poco lo psicópata)

Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por el puro hecho de pasar el rato.

Bien las personalidades de los personajes van a cambiar un poco (por no decir mucho en algunos)

En Hinata el cambio es 70% RTN y 30% tímida, en Sasuke mmm… bueno algo tiene que cambiar al estar tanto tiempo con Naruto… ósea más comunicativo, Hanabi pues en el anime no pusieron mucha de su personalidad así que yo la voy a interpretar XD y por último los personajes que aparecerán en la trama los voy a poner un poco cambiados (más a los hombres…ya verán porque) pero de ahí en fuera si sucede algún cambio yo les aviso oky

0

0

0

**PREVIAMENTE…**

—No al contrario el gusto es mío al poder apreciar dos lunas como ustedes, aunque espero no ser repentino pero podrían venir los tres, hokage-sama los necesita ver con urgencia.

— Por supuesto vamos enseguida. —La hermana menor que cargaba al azabache felino lo deja con sumo cuidado en el suelo.

—Escucha bien Sasuke-kun vamos a ir a ver a la hokage y lo más seguro es que regresemos hasta muy noche, así que ve a casa y ya no salgas más ¿entendido?— y como lo ordeno su pequeña dueña se fue directo a donde habitaban que por la oscuridad ya encima no se pudo apreciar a detalle la hermosa casa

— Bien vámonos— ofreciendo su brazo a cada ojiperla para escoltarlas a la torre hokage mientras que el azabache era ignorado olímpicamente.

Llegaron cuatro shinobis a la torre hokage, donde la ayudante principal de la princesa de las babosas los esperaba.

—Qué bueno que ya están aquí, hokage-sama los espera.

Tocaron la puerta con suaves golpecitos y esperaron una voz a que los invitara a pasar

—adelante pasen, los estaba esperando. Ya te puedes retirar Sai. — Entraron así todos los jóvenes del cual, el azabache estaba un poco confundido pues para que lo llamaría la Hokage.

—Sí, nos veremos en otra ocasión hermosuras— el pelinegro se encamino y cerró la puerta con cuidado

—lo que voy a decirles les incumbe a ustedes tres y es de suma importancia.— reitero la mujer rubia y con exuberantes proporciones ,poniendo una cara de tal seriedad como si estuviera hablando de la misma guerra ninja y sujetando sus manos una contra la otra alzándolas hasta llegar a su barbilla.

—Hokage-sama no es necesario, nosotras no tenemos relación con el – le corto la pelinegra que de un momento a otro su expresión de serenidad que poseía desapareció

— ¡Pero claro que la tienen y por derecho de herencia!—exclamo exaltada la rubia

—No, la desterraron del clan al igual que a nosotras.

—Sí, pero se anula con la muerte del líder que las desterró ósea que ya pueden volver.

— ¡Basta! ¿De qué clan hablan?—reclama el azabache que hasta en ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación pero no teniendo la suficiente paciencia se desespero.

— ¿Que no lo sabes Sasuke? tu y tu difunto hermano no eran los últimos del clan Uchiha.

— Eso… eso no es posible, Itachi acabo con todos y Madara y Tobi ya están muertos, no hay nadie más.

—Si, Itachi mato a todos los que estaban en el expediente Uchiha pero cuando a alguien lo destierran se borra su registro del clan y eso hace como si nunca hubiera existido.

— ¿pero entonces quien más?—Le pregunto con su alma pendiendo de un hilo pues que el sepa él era el ultimo.

"si fuera cierto quien más seria… y porque tienen que estar aquí esas Hyugas, a no ser que para ayudarme a localizarlos"

— La difunta madre de Hinata y Hanabi era Uchiha por lo tanto pero por causas mayores fue expulsada del clan por lo tanto…

— Fue borrado su registro y exiliada. — completo el azabache aun digiriendo la información recibida y analizando cada posibilidad

— Bien, ya que lo sabes te presento a Hinata y Hanabi Uchiha, ellas y tu son lo último que queda del clan Uchiha.

— Hola Sasuke-niisan— le saluda la ojiperla castaña destilando el sarcasmo marca Uchiha.

— El asunto por el que te llame es sobre ellas, como ahora sabes ellas son Uchiha y tienen que residir en los dominios propios de su clan, porque tienen tanto derecho de residir ahí como tu Sasuke.

— Tsunade-sama mi hermanita y yo tenemos el nombre Uchiha por respeto y cariño hacia nuestra difunta madre pero como usted sabe, cortamos lazos con los Hyuga y los Uchiha desde niñas, a excepción de Neji-niisan. Nosotras estamos bien en donde vivimos con nuestra difunta madre.

— Además solo el siguiente líder tiene derecho a reinstalarnos, hubiera sido Itachi-san el siguiente en la línea de mandato pero dadas las circunstancias, ese seria Sasuke pero como se nota que quiere y desea estar solo pues que se haga su voluntad, así nos ahorramos problemas además a nosotras no nos agrada que nos traten como estorbo ni mucho menos con una falsa invitación cordial — le remato la castaña comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta agarrado la manija y abriéndola levemente en espera por su hermana mayor

—Así que le declinamos su intento de invitación, con su permiso Tsunade-sama— hizo una formal reverencia y siguió a su hermanita hacia la puerta cerrándola a su paso. Ya después de aquella mala presentación bajaron las escaleras encaminándose a su hogar se sumieron cada una en sus propios pensamientos pero un presentimiento en común: de ahí en adelante cambiarían sus vidas.

— ¡Maldición! Esas niñas se fueron tan rápido que no me dejaron decirles para que otra cosa los había llamado pero bueno ya resolveré esto, ahora bien Sasuke Uchiha te voy a mandar a una misión.

— ¿De qué trata?— respondió más por inercia que por realmente poner atención pues que todavía no se creía que tuviera a alguien que compartiera el mismo apellido que el.

—Vas a escoltar a los dos nietos del feudal del país del fuego, va a durar tres días; uno de ida, uno de estadía y uno de regreso. El líder de la misión va ha ser Neji Hyuga el ya está informado pero vas a ir junto con otros dos guardianes que fueron exclusivamente pedidos por los nietos del feudal así que te esperan pasado mañana a las afueras de la aldea ¡no llegues tarde!

—Entendido. —se encamino a la puerta y la cerro de un portón, se sentía desubicado no lo lograba asimilar, se quedo por varios segundos reclinando su espalda en la puerta que apenas acababa de cerrar… todo era tan extraño… él nunca había compartido mucho con las mujeres y las pocas que conocía le observaban como si fuera un pedazo de carne de la más grandiosa calidad y ellas estuvieran como si no hubieran probado bocado en una semana y ahora tenía que compartir casa con dos. Ahora se arrepentía que de un ataque de furia hubiera hecho mil pedazos las demás casas y ahora solo quedara una en pie, la suya. Porque de no haber cometido hecha estupidez bien las hubiera ubicado donde no tuviera que verlas ni por error y ahora tenía que darles un cuarto a cada una, pero eso si iba a dividir los límites de lo permitido y lo que no… ¡pero qué rayos iba a hacer! ellas dijeron que no entonces porque ya hasta estaba organizando todo… no, él era Uchiha Sasuke y no iba arrogar a nadie.

0

0

0

Ya era muy tarde y con el cielo obscurecido algunas estrellas ya estaban es el firmamento mientras debajo de ellas caminaba un joven azabache que iba sumido en sus pensamientos y buscando una razón del por qué el destino le jugaba tan pesados giros a su historia.

"Tener a alguien más en los dominios Uchiha… yo ya estaba resignado para ser el último pero ahora debo lidiar con esto y cuidar a no solo una sino dos. En cierta forma ellas también son Uchiha se les nota lo orgullosas y eso sin duda es una característica propia de un Uchiha pero tienen algo extraño, porque si son Uchiha tienen los ojos Hyuga". Ya casi llegando a los dominios Uchiha donde toda la oscuridad y silencio eran disipados por una ventana iluminada y unas dulces risas se escuchaban

"La casa de ellas"

0

0

0

Un azabache iba caminando por las calles de Konoha que poco a poco comenzaba a despertarse puesto que al ser cuarto para las ocho muchos apenas abrían sus puertas o salían para la escuela. Continuo su trayectoria hasta dar con unas imponentes puertas verdes, entre la neblina se lograba visualizar la figura de un hombre firmemente parado esperando.

—Uchiha.—le dijo un joven de blanca vestidura, ojos color perla y cabello castaño pulcramente arreglado y sujeto en una coleta baja

—Hyuga.

Era su modo de saludar entre dos personas que hablan solo lo necesario, un saludo muy acorde a su personalidad.

— ¿Quiénes son los que faltan y donde están?

— Ya lo veras Uchiha y por donde están, yo creo que encamino para aquí ya que todavía falta para la hora acordada.

A los pocos momentos después del intento de conversación que tuvieron se pudo visualizar entre la neblina y los segadores rayos del sol que poco a poco hacían su aparición se podía ver que venían corriendo dos figuras, una más alta que la otra por centímetros haciendo que los largos cabellos que poseían ondularan, pero ya estando en el campo de visión corrieron con más fuerza y energía.

—Neji-niisan— gritaron las dos hermanas pasando de largo del azabache lanzándose de brazos a su querido primo que las recibía de brazos abiertos

—Te extrañamos mucho Neji-nii— expuso la castaña al ver a su querido primo, le brillaron los ojos y con una sonrisa que competía fácilmente con las de cierto rubio hiperactivo dándole un fuerte abrazo

La castaña que después de tan efusivo abrazo y por capricho de su adorado primo le dio a su prima unas vueltas sobres sí mismo y terminando tal efusivo abrazo se sintió un poco mareada pues el dar vuelas por el aire nunca fue su fuerte

—Hacia mucho que no te veíamos Neji-niisan ¿Por qué no has venido a vernos? Hasta Sasuke-kun te extraña.

—Tuve muchas misiones y casi no me encontraba en la aldea por eso no he podido ir a verlas además de que dudo mucho que el animal que tienen por mascota me extrañe, siempre que las voy a visitar el animal me araña. Estoy muy convencido de que ese animal me odia.

—Eso no es posible neji-niisan, el otro día estaba jugando a aventar y luego morder el muñequito que hice de ti, eso sin duda es que te quiere y te extraña.

El castaño se imagino de repente al pequeño gato azabache con sus enormes ojos color negro profundo y que solo se iluminaban cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de sus primas y lo veía de esa forma maquiavélica que cuando acababa el día terminaba queriendo ahorcar al mendigo gato por tantos rasguños recibidos en su ropa, Y que terminaba más agotado que ir en una misión A súper secreta, ese gato debería ser el examen de graduación jounin que sería de santos quien aguantara al condenado gato que tenia síndrome de posesión con sus dueñas si hasta le extrañaba que no pudiera hablar como los perros de Kakashi porque con una de sus mirabas te decía más que mil palabras. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo de cabeza a los pies de pensar en el adorado gato de sus primas.

Quién diría que el recuerdo de un pequeño gato cambiaria de esa forma el serio perfil de dios griego del ojiperla puesto que de momentos traía una cara de ir a un funeral pero cambio a su expresión seria de siempre cuando alguien interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos filosóficos al respecto del gato de sus primas, que el muy idiota les había regalado apenas hace dos años al finalizar la gran guerra ninja…

—Tsk ¿Ya terminaron?—arrojo con enojo el Uchiha varón pues esos tres se habían perdido por completo en su mundo olvidándolo a él y un Uchiha nunca era olvidado, aunque claro no es como si el necesitara de constantemente atención a su persona.

—Oh Sasuke-nii, no note que estabas aquí— explico con sarcasmo la castaña que aunque si lo había notado le encantaba hacer enojar, y abochornar a cuanta persona conociera y que más grande oportunidad de practicar su deporte favorito si no con el nuevo hermano mayor que poseía.

—Hmp y bien que estamos esperando—

— ¿Acaso no leíste de que se trataba la misión Uchiha?—

— ¿A cuál Uchiha te refieres? Te recuerdo que aquí hay tres—sonríe ladinamente con un aire de superioridad

—A ti a ¿Quién más?, a mis primas nunca les hablaría de ese modo— le devuelve la sonrisa de reto. De ese modo empezaron las constantes miradas con rayos que podían electrocutar a cualquiera que osara en pasar sobre ellos, se tenían en ese momento tanto odio que se declararon la guerra con solo unas miradas. Mientras que las dos hermanas aprendieron a tener vergüenza ajena ya que en su tiempo de vida nunca habían visto un actuar tan infantil por parte de su querido Nejiniisan, ni por mencionar al Uchiha hombre que le seguía el juego ya que habían escuchado que era un persona muy seria y no se dejaba llevar por arrebatos propios del Uzumaki, en fin… tener que pasar tanto tiempo cerca del rubio debía de tener sus pros y contras. Y agregando que había gente que pasaba por ahí y se detenían a ver tal espectáculo la mayor solo atino a ponerse roja de vergüenza mientras que la menor se contenía las carcajadas de risa con su mano ya que si la oían reírse lo más seguro era que voltearan a verla con cara de: deja-de-búrlate-o-las-pagaras.

A lo lejos se venía acercando una caravana trayendo consigo a los dos futuros herederos del país del fuego. Cortando un poco la tensión y vergüenza que se sentía en el aire

—Buenos días sus altezas—reverencia el líder de la misión

—Hola. — Respondieron al mismo tiempo dos jóvenes bajando de sus respectivos transportes, pasando olímpicamente a la presencia masculina ninja concentrándose y acercándose a una velocidad increíble a las jóvenes kunoichis.

— ¿Hace cuanto que no nos veíamos mi hermoso anochecer?—Pregunta un joven alto y de buena apariencia poseedor de cabellos plateados, ojos jade y con una sonrisa sensual que te ponía nerviosa con solo verlo, y de apariencia elegante mientras sostiene y besa delicadamente la mano de la pelinegra.

—Y-yo diría que hace tiempo su alteza—le responde una incómoda pelinegra

—No, no, no mi hermosa luna ¿Dónde quedo el Usui-kun? Dime mejor así

— ¿U-Usui…-kun?

—Dilo una vez más.

—U-Usui-kun.

—Apréndetelo bien hermosa que lo volverás a decir esta noche cuando te muestre otro mundo, juntos solo nosotros dos.

—P-por esa misma razón no nos vemos U-Usui-kun

—Jajaja quien lo diría, la Elegante Espada de Konoha temiendo a mi hermano. — Proyecta de pronto la voz de un joven con cabellos parecidos a los de su hermano a excepción de los ojos ya que este los tenia color morado, impregnado de esa esencia que te dice que consigue todo lo quería tan atrayente para muchos y parar otros irritante…

—Mi onee-san no le tiene miedo a nadie, R-E-N —

—Oh que alago que recuerdes mi nombre, ¿dime lo tuviste siempre en tus pensamientos verdad? —sonríe triunfadoramente

—Ja, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer—lo dice la castaña cerrando al momento los ojos y alzando la barbilla orgullosa de si misma

— ¿Como cuáles?

— ¡Fácil, ¡entrenar!— cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho

—mmm ¿Aprender jutsus?

—Sí.

— ¿Ser la mejor de tu generación?

—Claro.

—Huir de tus fans y pensar solo en mi ¿verdad?

—No lo dudes— responde sin analizar bien la pregunta la castaña hasta que es demasiado tarde para ella

— ¡No! Y-yo nunca… m-me engañaste, n-no cuenta— le responde la castaña ya ruborizada dejado a ver el parecido con su hermana mayor

—Bueno ya que saludamos a las bellezas, dime Neji ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muchas gracias por su preocupación, he estado bien pero tenemos que avanzar para regresar en el tiempo acordado

—Que aburrido eres Neji— responde haciendo un puchero el ojimorado

—Si ya terminaron vamos a movernos—reclama ya un enojado azabache

— ¿Ya sabe?— pregunta el ojijade a la pelinegra salido totalmente fuera de la anterior conversación

—Si— responden las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo

—Escucha bien Sasuke Uchiha, más te vale cuidarlas—le grita el ojimorado sujetando al azabache de su haori banco

— O ¿Qué?— lo dice con un tono retador y quitándose la mano con el que lo sujetaba el ojimorado

—No tienes idea de lo que somos capaces, no somos tan inútiles como crees.

—Hmp, ver para creer.

—Por favor suban a sus carrozas sus altezas— corta la tensa conversación el castaño

— Neji deja de ser tan formal que vamos a ser familia ¿no cierto Usui-nii?

— ¿Familia? Eso quisieras— contesta la ojiperla menor

—Bueno si yo lo digo se ha de hacer

—Etto…Ren-kun por favor suba, usted también Usui-kun

—Solo si te subes un tiempo conmigo—

—No puedo Usui-kun, esta es mi misión y me comportare como tal—y haciendo caso a lo que dijo se paro derecha y con todo el orgullo que portaba para ese momento alzo la cara dejando ver una expresión seria y concentrada

—Está bien, hagamos un trato yo y mi hermano nos subiremos y no molestaremos en el camino si… aceptan cenar con nosotros todos los días que dure la misión, ¿es un trato?

—mmm... etto…no lo sé.

—es cierto que es un trato tentador, pero lo de la cena me preocupa onee-san.

—Alto, no voy a dejar que se proasen con mis primas ni que le hagan nada indecente. — Exclama un enojado ojiperla, mientras que un azabache que hasta el momento estaba olvidado en la discusión pierde su ultimo gramo de paciencia y cordura saca su katana, activa su sharingan inconscientemente cruza y empuja a todos los de la discusión que no se preocuparon por la acción , camina el azabache hasta que queda enfrente de un gran árbol.

Estaban todos tan concentrados que no les importo cuando el azabache cruzo entre ellos hasta que escucharon un golpe en seco seguido por un fuerte viento con tierra de por medio y hojas esparcidas por todos lados.

—Más les vale que se callen o lo próximo en derribar mi espada no serán arboles ¿entendieron?— La imagen frente a sus ojos era imposible el azabache había exterminado a mas de 10 árboles en unos segundos, combinado al aura de miedo que emanaba sin lugar para replicas y los ojos color sangre demostraba cuanto había soportado su portador, a lo que respondieron todos en coro…

—Hai— respondieron a coro ya que nadie quería enfrentar al azabache ya que emanaba un aura psicópata.

TO BE CONTINUE…

**PROXIMO CAPITULO…**

**¡Hinata cuidado! / Esos hermoso ojos perla eran diferentes, tenían tres pequeñas comas sobresaliendo de los orbes plateados / el azabache se sentía frustrado e inútil / c-como creas que sean onee-san / s-será mejor averiguarlo /**

**bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a… ¡ Liz ¡ , es mi primer review en mi historia a la que se agradece el comentario aun que sean 1, 2 o 3 personas voy a continuar esta historia aunque aclaro que no voy a poder hacerlo tan seguido como quisiera porque ya entro a la Uni en los próximos días así que sin más me despido y cualquier aclaración , duda o comentario me mandan un review y me lo hacen saber pero enserio que sean constructivos ¿vale? … ah se me olvidaba agradecer a Kasai Shinju. **

**Ahh la razón para el cambio de personalidad de Hinata está relacionado con su pasado, recuerden que Hinata tuvo que madurar más rápido por tener que proteger a nuestra Hanabi cuando era bebe, pero no les adelanto más porque se va a explicar todo en los próximos capítulos, mientras díganme sus hipótesis de lo que ocurrió ya he dejado varias pistas así que esfuércense… oky.**

inner: ¡tadan! Ya he hecho mi aparición

Yo: ¡hay dios iba tan bien! u

inner: Si, como con la más larga explicación, ¿no ves que los vas a hacer dormir?

Yo: Pero es mega ultra necesaria

inner: Hmp, eso crees tu

Yo: ¡Ya vez! otra vez con modismos marca Uchiha

inner: Pero admítelo ¡te encanta!

Yo: N-no es cierto

inner: Claro, te gusta en los fics pero quieres ahorcarlo en el anime, al igual que naruto a él lo amas en el anime pero quieres darle un buen golpe en los fics.

Yo: ¡En lugar de ventilar nuestros gustos deberías ponerte a estudiar tus libros!

inner: Ay no es para tanto, ya podremos matarnos cuando llegue el momento, pero sin más nos despedimos.

Yo y mi inner: ¡Hasta la próxima amigos!

inner: ¡Besos embarrados de chocolate y caramelos para todos! Pero antes la recomendación de la semana

3.- Nekos Love de Amaya-chan . es un sasuhina

4.- Sexo fantasmal de Dattane-ttebayo . es un sasuhina


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES:**

**EL ENFRENTAMIENTO: LA ESPADA DE KONOHA **

**0**

**0**

_Flashback_

— hablan —

"pensamientos"

Ok los personajes son del amo y señor creador de Naruto

Bien las personalidades de los personajes van a cambiar un poco (por no decir mucho en algunos)

En Hinata el cambio es 70% RTN y 30% tímida, en Sasuke mmm… bueno algo tiene que cambiar al estar tanto tiempo con Naruto ósea más comunicativo, Hanabi pues en el anime no pusieron mucha de su personalidad así que yo la voy a interpretar XD y por último los personajes que aparecerán en la trama los voy a poner un poco cambiados (más a los hombres…ya verán porque) pero de ahí en fuera si sucede algún cambio yo les aviso oky

0

0

0

**PREVIAMENTE…**

Estaban todos tan concentrados que no les importo cuando el azabache cruzo entre ellos hasta que escucharon un golpe en seco.

—Más les vale que se callen o lo próximo en derribar mi espada no serán arboles ¿entendieron?— La imagen frente a sus ojos era imposible el azabache había exterminado a mas de 10 árboles en unos segundos, combinado al aura de miedo que emanaba sin lugar para replicas y los ojos color sangre demostraba cuanto había soportado su portador, a lo que solo atinaron a responder todos en coro…

—Hai— respondieron a coro ya que nadie quería enfrentar al azabache ya que emanaba un aura psicópata. — Arranco la caravana que los seguía, porque para ser los nietos y futuros herederos del feudo viajaban algo "ligero"

El resto del camino siguió su curso, todos cayados silenciosos a cualquier ruido que no proviniera de ellos lo cual para dos ruidosos hermanos no era de lo mas cómodo por no decir aburrido

— Nee hanabi-hime ¿qué te gustaría cenar?—pregunta el ojimorado poniendo su atención en la respuesta de la castaña

—No soy tu hime.

—Mmm bueno ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—Fácil, los besos de nuez.

—No sabía que eras así, pero me agrada aunque ¿no crees que seria mejor esperar hasta la noche para discutir de esos asuntos lejos de los oídos ajenos hime?

—N-no de esos asuntos ¡HENTAI! aprende inculto que los besos de nuez son galletas en forma circular con trozos de nuez adentro y espolvoreados con azúcar glas—se sonroja un poco la castaña y voltea de lado para que no vean su pequeño sonrojo al dar su confesión de su más grande obsesión

—Bien y ¿a ti mi anochecer?— Voltea interesado el ojijade

—M-me gustan los rollos de canela.

—Decidido, eso cenaremos hooooy— se desploma inesperadamente el ojijade, mientras que los demás acuden a ver qué paso y el porqué de su repentino desmayo.

Pero cuando logran alcanzar al ojijade el gemelo que quedaba se desploma hasta quedar arrodillado con la cabeza inclinada con los platinos cabellos tapándole el rostro segundos después de estar inmóvil comienza a gritar de dolor subiendo sus manos y sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza y así como comenzó así termino dejándolo como antiguamente se encontraba.

— ¿Ren… estas bien?—pregunta preocupada la pelinegra acercando lentamente su mano para lograr tocar el hombro del ojimorado pero estando solo a centímetros de lograr su objetivo, el susodicho subió con velocidad su rostro mostrándole su cambio en los ojos: el cambio en estos era notable pues tenía dibujado varios triángulos unidos desde las puntas en un perfecto hexágono y en medio de estos escrituras que no eran entendibles para el lenguaje humano.

— ¡Hinata cuidado!— La ojiperla alarmada de tan repentino ataque voltea sacando un kunai gran es su sorpresa que al mismo tiempo llega un kunai enemigo rozándole y produciéndole una pequeña herida en la mejilla.

Volteando por todos los lados Intenta ver o sentir algo pero no lo encuentra y al ver su situación activa su doujutsu y vuelve a repetir la operación que hace momentos hizo, siente unas presencias algo distorsionadas y borrosas pero no logra verlas con claridad

El azabache por primera vez, siente frustración ya que aun con el sharingan no podía percibir nada, gira desesperado por una respuesta y puede notar como Neji está desconcertado, ya que al parecer no ve nada fuera de lo normal, sigue su vista hasta que unos hermosos ojos perla lo miran directamente, estos eran diferentes al clan hyuga ya que siempre tenían ese color tan característicos en ellos, pero estos eran diferentes : tenían un color a perlado con tonos lilas y de color negro el contorno de la pupila con tres pequeñas comas del mismo color.

Pero su escrutinio de los ojos de su compañera de misión no duro porque un grito desgarrador hizo presencia.

—Ahh…

El azabache voltea rápidamente y nota como un ninja que tenía una capa cubriéndolo hasta el principio del rostro y en la parte que se podía observar del brazo de este, portaba un guante que tenia destapados los dedos y el cual portaba una insignia en forma de rosa, mientras sostenía un kunai cerca de la yugular del ojimorado. El Uchiha desenvaina su aguda y ágil katana mientras corre a toda velocidad con dirección al susodicho y de su captura

—un paso más y se muere— inmediatamente acerca más el kunai al cuello del ojimorado y provoca un pequeño rio de sangre.

—hmp, crees que voy a hacerte caso, hay otras formas…

—si planeas usar el sharingan, estas muy equivocado Uchiha porque conmigo no funciona.

—Tks.

— ¡Hinata activa tu jutsu!— le grita el retenido ojimorado

De repente el panorama cambia del frondoso color verde predominante del bosque en el que se encontraban ahora se encuentra todo en colores blanco y negro, desconcertado el azabache gira a encontrar el origen de tal técnica, cual es su sorpresa cuando ve a la morena ojiperla sacando una espada y más ser ella la que origina tal técnica.

La pelinegra al sacar su espada la empieza a girar formando una espiral en el aire dando la imagen que en lugar de sostener una espada fuera un listón.

—q-que haces—grita el anonimo ninja

— ¡ahora Hinata, ahora!— le da la instrucción el ojimorado

Se produce una fuerza de viento superior y al momento que el ninja desconocido se protegía sus ojos del viento la ojiperla se lanzo a su ataque y ayudada de la fuerza del viento tomo mucho más fuerza y velocidad y en cuestión de micro segundos el ninja solo pudo ver donde se encontraba la espada en su cuerpo muriendo en ese mismo instante y del panorama blanquizco combinado con negro resalta la sangre color carmesí que provenía del ninja.

—una advertencia más a los que sobran, no cometan la misma estupidez como el que fue su compañero y salven sus vidas, que la espada de konoha y el kunai de fuego protegen a los nietos del feudal— Finalizo a advertencia la ojiperla enviando instinto asesino para dar peso a sus palabras, momentos después cuando el ojimorado ya no sentía ninguna presencia enemiga les aviso que ya podían desactivar sus doujutsus

—muy bien hecho Hinata, se nota que has progresado.

—gracias Neji-niisan

0

0

0

Los tonos rojizos y anaranjados ya predominaban en el cielo cuando el ojijade por fin despertó

—Veo que les fue bien pero no hay porque sorprenderse ¿verdad?— dirigió su mirada al azabache el cual descansaba en un frondoso árbol

— respondan ¿qué fue lo les paso? –pregunta un enojado azabache a los hermanos

—Recuerdas que te dijimos que no éramos unos inútiles— le responde el ojimorado, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza

—bueno, como viste en mí ojo apareció un símbolo, pero antes Usui-nii se desmayo, pues bien ese es nuestro poder: ver y cambiar el futuro.

— ¿Cómo que ver y cambiar?

—bueno, ver en si , pues no mira se podría decir que los dos somos la mitad del otro porque uno es el ojo y el ojo es la voz, y sobre cambiar pues… tomemos de ejemplo la pelea de hoy: si no hubiéramos predicho el peligro que se acercaba no hubieran salido vivos de esta pues los hubieran matado con kunais o al no saber que enemigo era ni donde estaba, fallarían en la misión y eso conlleva a su muerte y la de nosotros en el proceso, pero como les advertimos del peligro cambiamos una parte del futuro, aunque no sabemos si para bien o para mal.— Termino la explicación el ojimorado

—Hmp—

—bueno ya es tarde será mejor que acampemos aquí esta noche—ordena el lider

—uff hasta que das un descanso Neji— Lo dice mientras que se desploma el ojimorado sobre su carruaje

—todos vayan a sus puestos y vallan preparando la cena.

—Hai, Ren-sama.

Así silenciosamente desplego un mini ejército sobre la cena, para armas carpas, el comedor y los dormitorios de los herederos así que en 30 minutos ya estaba todo armado y listo para usar.

El ojimorado que hasta el momento estaba alejado de los ninjas camino hacia ellos

—nee, Hanabi-hime, ¿ya estas lista para la cena?

— ¡QUEE! De que hablas.

—bueno ya que no dijeron NO al trato y puesto que nosotros si cumplimos con nuestra parte tienen que cumplir con la suya ¿o es que no tienen honor de palabra?

—n-no es eso.

— ¿Entonces qué las detiene?

—Hinata-neesan ayúdame.

—etto…yo…bueno.

—nada de eso mi hermoso anochecer, hicimos un trato y tiene que cumplirse.

—es que…

—tenemos que cumplirlo ¿no es así neesan?

—Si, lo sabes bien.

—y por lo visto ellos también, uff…bueno ya que no queda otro remedio— Las dos hermanas iban hacia el comedor pero unos voces las sacaron de su caminar

— ¿A dónde van?, no es por ahí— sonrió burlón el ojimorado

— ¿Cómo? Si ahí esta el comedor—le contesta la castaña con clamo enojo

—No, no, no— dijo moviendo su dedo en señal de negación.

—primero tiene que pasar por aquí— señalo el ojijade una carpa al lado del que se suponía era el comedor

—Y ¿Qué es aquí?— pregunto la castaña

—pasen y lo descubrirán.

Y así que reuniendo valor, las dos ojiperlas caminaron hacia la obscura a simple vista tienda

0

0

0

—tenemos que organizarnos Uchiha, ya que mis primas van a estar cómodas y seguras…

—eso crees—dice burlón el azabache

—seguras dentro de lo que cabe, nosotros tenemos que armar y cocinar así que vamos a dividir a la mitad el trabajo. Tu ve por ramas y has fuego mientras que yo busco algo para comer y ya que volvamos armaremos juntos la tienda, te veo aquí mismo en 10 minutos aquí mismo.

Neji y Sasuke tomaron diferentes caminos hacia lo que buscaban y exactamente en la hora acordada llegaron y pusieron manos a la obra

A lo lejos se podía escuchar la risa de los dos hermanos, pero la cena llego a su final y las ojiperlas se dirigían a cambiarse el atuendo pero desviaron un poco su dirección hacia los dos ninjas el cual se notaba un ambiente sino era tenso era soportable para dos personas que no interactuaban mucho.

—piss Neji-niisan—susurro la castaña

— ¿ocurre algo Hinata?

—no, solo que…

—que queríamos darles algo para que comieran, esta muy rico y lo más seguro es que apenas y probaron bocado.

—gracias, a las dos… mmm…s-se ven muy lindas por cierto.

El ojiperla tenía razón pues la mayor portaba un vestido hasta las rodillas con pequeños tirantitos sujetados por sus hombros dejando a la vista sus atributos. Era de un color turquesa claro hacia resaltar mas su cabello y sus ojos aperlados. Mientras que la menor un vestido arriba de sus rodillas con mangas largas pero destapadas de los hombros todo color rosa pastel dándole efecto de ternura

—n-no digas eso nii-san—claramente apenada la castaña mientras se tapa la cara con sus manos

—pues no lo creo, miren que tener a toda la población masculina tras ustedes debe ser por algo ¿no?

—M-mejor voy a avisarle a Uchiha-san sobre el cambio de turno— camina la ojiperla mayor hacia el Uchiha varón

—Uchiha-san, ya es cambio de turno ahora me toca a mí.

Volteo lentamente el azabache esperando a ver a una de sus molestias de ahora, pero lo que lo dejo sin habla fue con lo que se encontró.

"¡un ángel,¡la luz de la luna ilumina su cuerpo, esa mirada comprensiva…y…el cuerpo… es el de una diosa…¡QUEE ACABO DE PENSAR! Maldición Sasuke desde cuando pienso así…aunque hay que aceptar que esta buena"

—Tsk— Y con ese pensamiento se fue al lago más cercano para calmar sus dudas

TO BE CONTINUE…

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO…**

**/¿c-como crees que sean onee-san? / Que susto uchiha-san / mas te vale que no lastimes a mi hermana / entréguenos a los herederos / neji-niisan son demasiados / ¡te mataremos! /**

yo : espero que les haya gustado este capi

inner: si por que nos rompimos la cabeza con las escenas de la batalla

yo : sniff…sniff… n-no tienes que ventilar nuestros problemas

inner : bueno … tenemos un anuncio … no podemos publicar tan seguido como quisiéramos pero no se preocupen cuando lo hagamos serán uno o dos capítulos

yo : hasta que dice algo maduro, … ¡ aleluya!

inner : mmm… que les parece darles un mega adelanto

Yo: está bien

inner : claro como nos encanta hacer sufrir al hermoso sasuke… espero verlo escapar de sus fans el día de san Valentín y que deje de andar de emo solitario en esa casona.

yo : es cierto, pero sin más los dejamos

inner y yo : besos de chocolate para todos y hasta la próxima amigos

Pd: no voy a publicar los capi tan seguido… ¿ por qué? … fácil, los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, tengo que superconcentrarme al 1000% (y no es maji love…ya quisiera) así que no desesperen que ya tengo adelantado en mi cuaderno hasta el capi 5 y contando así que paciencia.

P.D 2

Se me olvidaba la recomendación de la semana

5.- ¿Qué es el amor? De Dark Amy-chan. Tiene 20 capis y es un sasuhina

6.-Mi amado Demonio de Kasai shinju. Esta actualizándolo por el momento tiene 5 capítulos y es un sasuhina.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO :**

**EL ENFRENTAMIENTO PARTE DOS : EL KUNAI DE FUEGO**

_Flashback_

— hablan —

"pensamientos"

Ok los personajes son del amo y señor creador de Naruto

Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por el puro hecho de pasar el rato.

Bien las personalidades de los personajes van a cambiar un poco (por no decir mucho en algunos)

En Hinata el cambio es 70% RTN y 30% tímida, en Sasuke mmm… bueno algo tiene que cambiar al estar tanto tiempo con Naruto… ósea más comunicativo, Hanabi pues en el anime no pusieron mucha de su personalidad así que yo la voy a interpretar XD y por último los personajes que aparecerán en la trama los voy a poner un poco cambiados (más a los hombres…ya verán porque) pero de ahí en fuera si sucede algún cambio yo les aviso oky

0

0

0

**PREVIAMENTE…**

"¡un ángel,! la luz de la luna ilumina su cuerpo, esa mirada comprensiva…y…el cuerpo… es el de una diosa…¡QUEE ACABO DE PENSAR! Maldición sasuke desde cuando pienso así…aunque hay que aceptar que esta buena"

—Tsk—

Y con ese pensamiento se fue al lago más cercano para calmar sus dudas.

El resto de la noche y parte de la madrugada fue relativamente normal ya que después de sus respectivas guardias las ojiperlas se cambiaron a su atuendo normal. Al llegar el día levantaron la caravana y se pusieron en marcha ya que el castillo feudal quedaba un poco lejos todavía, los nieto del feudal cumplían a la perfección el trato convenido con las ojiperlas y no emitían ruido alguno, mientras que nuestros intrépidos ninjas estaban en alerta a cualquier anomalía. El azabache parecía estar en otro mundo ya que evadía la mirada de todos los de su equipo y eso no era normal en el, ya que el acostumbraba sostener la mirada.

Continuaron de esa manera hasta que un imponente castillo se observaba. Se acercaron a llamar al guardia y este les abrió las puertas al castillo, abriendo el paso para que la caravana quedara en los jardines mientras que los sirvientes se dispersaban a sus lugares de trabajo correspondiente. Los herederos bajaron y se dirigieron a un sirviente que los esperaba en la puerta.

—Sebastián ¿Dónde está el abuelo?—pregunta el ojimorado

—Lo siento su majestad pero el lord se encuentra en una junta importante y no puede ser molestado, pero él los llamara cuando llegue el momento. — contesta un hombre canoso de avanzada edad

—bueno ya oyeron el viejo no podrá vernos así que entre tanto les mostraremos sus habitaciones—les dice el ojimorado mirando hacia las hermanas—Sebastián les mostrara sus habitaciones a Neji y al Uchiha. Mientras sígannos—ordena el ojimorado a las hermanas.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta tallada en madera, al abrirla lo primero que deslumbraba era la hermosa decoración típica japonesa aunque claro que resaltaba la elegancia y la finura de cada objeto de allí, la habitación de tamaño era excesivamente amplia; pues con aun tener dos camas quedaba espacio suficiente para albergar una acogedora salita.

—Espero que disfruten su estadía. —dijo el ojijade

—ahh no se vayan a olvidar del trato; en el armario se encuentra lo que deben usar esta noche para la cena—terminado de decir eso, cerraron la puerta y huyeron para no escuchar la reacción de las ojiperlas.

— ¿c-como crees que sean onee-san?

—n-no lo sé, pero por su reacción espero que no sea nada fuera de lo común.

0

0

0

El sol se estaba a punto de ocultar y con eso las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición en el manto nocturno, pero para la ojiperla mayor le atraía severamente y aprovechando que faltaba tiempo para la cena se dispuso a caminar hacia los jardines que tan exquisitamente cuidaban. Ya al empezar a recorrerlo se fijo en una fuente que al parecer no había notado e impulsada por su curiosidad, se acerco y se sentó un rato a maravillarse la vista pero entre mas tiempo pasaba ahí más se hundía en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué haces?

La voz logro despertar sus sentidos y al buscar al causante de esto lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

—Que susto Uchiha-san… y sobre su pregunta, no estoy haciendo nada en especifico, solo estaba recordando, esta fuente me recuerda a una de mi infancia ¿sabe que hay un parque que posee una fuente igual a esta? ahí mi madre me solía hablar de tantas cosas: como las misiones en que iba, cuentos y muy pocas veces de lo que le paso a papa… nos quedábamos hasta el anochecer, solo que ya no más; supongo que esta fuente me hizo recordar, eso es todo.— relata la ojiperla con un tono más solitario triste de voz.

—Y… ¿Qué le paso?—pregunta el azabache con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque claro se volteo para que hinata no lo notara.

—para que se lo cuente hace falta tiempo.

—hmp, no tengo ningún compromiso pendiente así que continua. —medio ordeno el azabache

—en el clan hyuga la familia se dividen en dos ramas el Souke y el Bouke, al momento de nacer nuestro tío Hiashi nace primero y se le designa a pertenecer a la rama principal y nuestro padre que nació segundo a la rama secundaria. Al pasar los años ya los dos tenían la edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio y los del consejo decidieron escoger por ellos, según que para mantener la sangre limpia, en una de las misiones que tuvo nuestro padre como jounin hubo una en la que lo mandaron a buscar y a rescatar: el equipo que se le asigno constaba únicamente de una Uchiha y el. Y en el trascurso de la misión mi madre y el congeniaron, se siguieron frecuentando hasta que se enamoraron tan profundamente que mi padre le pidió matrimonio, aun sabiendo que él estaba comprometido con otra mujer… Fue ahí que el pájaro enjaulado quiso romper sus barreras… peleo con el consejo y en respuesta este le dijeron que se casaba con la que le habían elegido o lo desterraban del clan.

El eligió que lo desterraran; pero un día cuando se suponía que venían unos ninjas de la niebla afirmar unos tratados de paz el líder del grupo quiso secuestrar a neji-niisan pero su padre llego a tiempo para salvarlo y matando al secuestrador de manera instantánea, pero el pueblo de la aldea de la nube reclamaba el cuerpo al que asesino al líder de la misión según ellos pacifica y aunque todos sabían que eso era injusto, no hicieron nada por detenerlo y ahí la cuestión ¿Quién se parecía al líder del clan? … Fácil mi padre; el consejo lo amenazo con que si no aceptaba lo matarían activando el sello que todavía portaba, además de también amenazar a mi madre y a mí de muerte, pero si el aceptaba por las buenas solo el moriría, nada le pasaría a mi madre ni a nosotras. Y bueno al final accedió por nuestro bien… pero no duro mucho pues nuestra madre murió al tiempo que eso sucedió dejándonos a Hanabi y a mí en las manos Hyugas.

De todas formas si hubiera o no sucedido la masacre Uchiha hubiéramos estado con los Hyuga… así como dicen ¿no?, el hubiera no existe.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—intrigado por el momento el azabache se dejo guiar por la curiosidad de la historia

Continuo su relato la ojiperla mayor — a mi madre tuvo casi las mismas condiciones de mi padre, a ella sus mismos padres la expulsaron del clan, aunque claro, sin ningún sello de por medio... tal vez era su destino morir, porque cuando dio la luz a Hanabi le declararon una enfermedad incurable que a los pocos meses tomaría su vida, pero cuando sucedió esa noche… sus padres la habían citado porque querían volverla a incluir con el clan, ya que la falta según ellos ya estaba exterminada y bueno ella iba a ir a decirles que estaba mejor así como se encontraba pero…

—murió—completo el azabache con una voz que pasaría fácilmente por un suspiro.

—Si—la ojiperla veía sin ver realmente el hermoso paisaje que se alzaba ante ellos, tenía la mirada perdida y la voz le salía en susurros.

— ¿Qué les paso con los Hyugas?

—Después de las ceremonias fúnebres nos presentaron con el líder del clan Hyuga. — Hiashi-sama—dijo con sarcasmo— es un hombre frio y sin sentimientos que solo le importa el clan, pero su hijo, es otra historia; Neji-niisan nos protegía de todo abuso que quisieron hacernos los viejos, nos dio el amor que necesitábamos, y el fue que nos cuido cuando caíamos enfermas. El fue todo lo que teníamos por años, era nuestro héroe, nuestro príncipe de armadura blanca y nuestro hermano. —se escaparon algunas lagrimas traicioneras pero las limpio rápidamente— cuando llegamos nos asignaron una habitación para las dos en el rincón más alejado de la mansión de la rama secundaria, era una pequeña habitación que casi nunca le llegaba el sol, por lo tanto siempre olía a humedad, no tenia muebles y solo contaba con dos futones y unas ligeras cobijas… no era fácil llegar a él, pero Neji-niisan siempre venia a vernos. Nunca dejamos de ir a la academia ya que el consejo planeaba explotar nuestras habilidades y ponernos el sello, pero cuando nos encontrábamos entrenando para poder desarrollar el Byacugan, logramos activar nuestro doujutsu; es claramente una mezcla del Byacugan con el Sharingan, y los viejos del consejo no podían esperar más a sellarnos y tenernos bajo su control. Pero para sellar a alguien se necesita que tenga activado su doujutsu * pero en nosotras cuando intentaron sellarnos, logramos alterar la realidad y quitarnos el sello… tenía diez años y Hanabi cinco; pero lo que logramos intereso más a los viejos… y bueno en los siguientes ocho años más intentaron de todo para lograr ponernos a sus órdenes, hasta que cuando cumplí los dieciocho pude irme de ahí con Hanabi y cortamos lazos con todos en el clan, no fue difícil ya que todos nos consideraban unas arrimadas. Pero a Neji siempre lo consideraremos nuestro hermano mayor… aunque sabemos que somos primos. — termino con una genuina sonrisa al recordar a su querido niisan.

— ¿Cómo se llama su doujutsu?— pregunta el azabache

—La verdad…—se empieza a sonrojar —no tenemos un nombre para ella, los pocos que hemos inventado no nos convencen.

—Dilos—ordena el azabache

—no son muy buenos pero si tanto quieres escucharlos: Byaringan…, Shacugan…, Shyacugan, Baringan y Byashigan. —termina sonrojada.

—tienes razón… son un asco para inventar nombres. —se le escapa una media sonrisa que para horror de la ojiperla hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

— ¿de todas maneras, porque no le guardaron rencor a Neji, si supieron lo que paso?— pregunta ya casi saciando su curiosidad el azabache.

—es que el no tuvo la culpa, si lo pensamos bien el secuestro no fue culpa de Neji, ni tampoco fue él quien mando a matar a nuestro padre; el culpable de todo es el consejo porque si no hubiera rama secundaria no habría división de familia, no existiría el sello, y con el no hubieran amenazado a mi padre.

— Y… ¿la extrañas?— pregunta más para sí mismo que para la ojiperla.

— Yo daría todo lo que tengo para poder estar con ella. — alza su mirada hacia las estrellas y suspira quedándose un momento en completo silencio.

—onee-san, ya es hora de la cena y hay que cambiarnos. —la castaña se asoma apenas su cabeza por la orilla de la puerta.

—ya voy—alza un poco su tono de voz para que la castaña que se encontraba en la puerta la pudiera escuchar. —gracias por escucharme Uchiha-san. —camina dos pasos cuando es interrumpido su caminar por una voz conocida.

—Sasuke.

— ¿Eh?—voltea extrañada

—dime solo Sasuke.

Asiente con la cabeza — gracias por todo Sasuke — regresa a su caminar hacia su hermana

Se retiraron la dos ojiperlas caminando el largo pasillo hasta la habitación que compartían, ya adentro se encontraron con dos sirvientas, que al verlas se inclinaron con respeto y dijeron que las ayudarían a vestir los kimonos para la cena.

Dicho y hecho tardaron solo media hora en arreglarlas, hacer un sencillo peinado, acompañado de un ligero maquillaje. Las sirvientas terminando de arreglarlas se retiraron en silencio, las hermanas salieron de la habitación con todo y protocolo; primero salió la mayor seguida de la menor y así caminaron el largo pasillo hacia el comedor, pero la mayor de detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿Por qué te detienes onee-san?— la castaña se asoma detrás de su hermana y se encuentra con su mayor pesadilla.

—Sasuke-oniisan, no te veía desde la mañana—comenta con mal fingido sarcasmo la castaña.

—pues no veo lo agradable en verte— mas en sus pensamientos era todo lo contrario, ya que desde la conversación que tuvo con la ojiperla mayor no se podía quitar de la cabeza que era buena idea llevarlas a vivir a la mansión Uchiha, para retribuirles un poco de la felicidad que se les fue arrebatada. Pero al verlas con esos kimonos todo pensamiento fue borrado de su cabeza ya que estos desprendían belleza y elegancia; empezando por la mayor con un kimono color rojo sangre y en la parte baja estaba bordado un paisaje otoñal, y el kimono estaba abierto de los hombros, dejándolos ver, y con un escote muy revelador pero lo justo para no dejar ver el principio del busto. Peinándolo en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones largos de cabello enmarcando su cara y su maquillaje solo constaba de unos labios pintados color carmín y de sus ojos plateados enmarcados por una fina capa de de color negro. Haciendo que se tenga un aura sensual y peligrosa, y eso a él le encantaba.

— ¿Qué paso Sasuke-niisan, acaso te corto la lengua el ratón? — cambio su mirar a la castaña y esta portaba del mismo modo el kimono que el de su hermana solo que el suyo era de un color azul rey y con acabados en forma de olas marinas, su cabello agarrado en una coleta alta en dirección izquierda y solo maquillada con unos labios color cereza, todo en conjunto, se veía letal y hermosa. —yo creo que sí, pero sigue caminado onee-san.

La mayor hizo caso a la petición de la menor, y siguió su caminar al salón donde se haría la cena, donde la cena transcurrió normal y acabando de cenar cada uno se retiro a su habitación.

0

0

0

0

Llegando los primeros rayos de luz al palacio, todos los ninjas se despertaron preparados para el regreso a su aldea y su sorpresa fue que todo lo requerido para el regreso de los herederos estaba ya preparado para salir en cualquier momento, por lo cual los ninjas aprovecharon y partieron de inmediato.

La mañana transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, ya en el medio día hicieron un breve descanso donde aprovecharían y comerían, ya pasado el medio día siguieron su camino.

Pero de la nada por su camino se interpuso un ninja con traje color azul obscuro y sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes que tenían una bandana y de símbolo poseían una rosa.

—entréguenme a los herederos. —exige el ninja sacando un kunai y poniéndose en posición de batalla

— ¿a cuál de todos? —responde sarcástico el azabache

—Aquí hay más de uno— le sigue el juego la castaña, sabiendo que ellos eran los herederos Uchiha, el heredero Hyuga y los del país del fuego. — además ¿tu y cuantos más?

—Yo y mi ejército. — acompañando sus palabras salieron de su escondite más de 80 ninjas, todos armados hasta los dientes, y por su complexión muy bien entrenados.

—Uchiha, Hinata ustedes dos se encargaran de los de la derecha, Hanabi y yo los de la izquierda—informa Neji

La batalla que se generaba era muy pareja ya que los cuatro shinobis de konoha hicieron un círculo alrededor de los nietos del feudal, para así evitar que no los atraparan o les hicieran algún daño, pero esta posición los incomodaba puesto que no podían utilizar todo su poder para no hacer daño a los hermanos. Y con eso era agotador pues con solo usar el taijutsu y sus técnicas oculares, gastaba mucho chakra.

—Neji-niisan, son demasiados. —expone la ojiperla mayor

—no tenía que llegar a tanto, pero sino queda de otra…— se quejo la castaña

—A la cuenta de tres se apartan todos —lidera el castaño

—Te estaremos esperando Hanabi-chan— dice preocupada la ojiperla por su pequeña hermana

—no te preocupes, todavía me queda chakra.

Neji y Sasuke agarraron a los hermanos y les sigue la ojiperla a huir a un árbol lo suficientemente alejado y alto, pero se podía ver un poco la pelea que se desarrollaba.

Los ninjas rodearon a la castaña y esta los esperaba con los ojos cerrados.

—es un suicidio dejarla sola. —dice el azabache, que desconocía las habilidades de la pequeña castaña

—No te preocupes de Hanabi, no te imaginas lo que puede lograr ella sola. — contesta orgulloso el castaño

Los ninjas que se habían reunido alrededor de Hanabi, preparados para atacarla en cualquier segundo.

—te mataremos, si no nos dices a donde se fueron tus compañeros con los hermanos. —amenazo un ninja que estaba en el montón.

Pero de un momento la castaña activo su doujutsu,* y su mano la acerco al porta kunais sacando varios kunais y los lanzarlos a los enemigos más cercanos; salto y mientras estaba en el aire hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y al mismo tiempo inhalo aire.

—Katon: Gokiaku no jutsu.

Al mismo instante en el que el fuego abrazador salía de su boca, se aglomeraba en el aire y tomaba forma de un kunai gigante de más de dos metros de largo. La castaña que al final de la técnica callo levemente en el suelo saco otro kunai que portaba y con la mano empezó a hacer movimientos de izquierda a derecha, el kunai de fuego creado por ella misma hizo los mismo movimientos y al hacerlo provoco quemar instantáneamente a lo que se interponía en su paso, y eso para la suerte de la castaña eran los ninjas. Continúo con el mismo movimiento y solo algunas veces cambiaba de posición, así logro matar calcinados a todos los ninjas que tenía el mini ejército, exceptuando al que parecía el líder.

El ninja sobrante quiso escapar pero la castaña ato rápidamente un hilo ninja* al kunai que aun portaba y lo lanzo en dirección al fugitivo, y al lanzarlo la gigante técnica siguió a su copia original. El gigante kunai roso el hombro del sujeto provocando que callera de dolor el sujeto pero por decisión de la castaña no calcino al ninja, por su parte el kunai normal dio varias vueltas en el sujeto amarándolo y al estar casi ya atado el fuego del gigante paso a la cuerda, haciendo que pareciera un hilo de fuego.

La castaña se acerco tranquilamente al ninja y le susurro al oído.

—deberías estar agradecido que enfrentaste al kunai de fuego y sobreviviste… pero no por mucho tiempo. —sonrió sádica

El castaño que observaba a distancia con su byacugan activado, se acerco ya con el resto del equipo y de los hermanos

—Hanabi, has estado maravillosa. —orgulloso vio el resultado de la pesca de su prima menor

— Tu dinos, —dijo el castaño al prisionero— ¿quién te envía y porque?

El ninja no quiso responder a ninguna pregunta que le hicieron, así que aun con el hilo de fuego quemándolo poco a poco, se desmayo del dolor.

—y ahora ¿qué haremos con él? —hablo de nuevo la castaña

—lo vamos a tener que llevarlo de prisionero— dice Neji

**Proximo capitulo :**

**Esto es muy serio / esta es la insignia de Barakagure / la aldea escondida entre las rosas / ¿Qué ahcemos con el sobreviviente? / ¡ le faltan más corazones naranjas ttebayo !/**

**p.d ahí viene la recomendación de la semana… preparados listos y ¡fuera!**

**7.- Hyuga princess de Kasai shinju. Tiene 19 capis, esta completo y es un sasuhina. Por cierto esta historia me encanto porque imagínense a un Sasuke tímido y asediado y una Hinata que lo odia con una personalidad parecida a la de RTN.**

**8.- El príncipe porquero de alquiem. Tiene 8 capítulos, esta completo y alguien se disfraza de porquero, escrito en rimas, que gran alegría. El príncipe Itachi se enamora de la casi-sirvienta Hinata, en esta versión de los cuentos "el porquero" y "la cenicienta "pero Por si no se dieron cuenta, es un Itahina. Hasta la siguiente vida. Mmm creo que se me fue el talento de andar rimando y eso que después de leerlo dure todo el día pensando y hablando en rimas, que extraña me veía.**


End file.
